


The Definition of Music

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>러덜리스 전력(@Rudderless_60) 첫번째 주제: 음악</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Music

Q. 음악을 한 단어로 정의내린다면?

1-1. 음악을 한 단어로요...? 그거 참 어려운걸요. 저에게 있어서 음악은 제 삶의 전부였거든요. 음, 이거 좋네요. 음악은 내 인생이다! 글쎄, 언제부터 인가는 기억조차 안나요. 말하기 전부터 음악을 흥얼거렸고, 걷기 전부터 기타를 쳤지 않을까요. 그정도로 익숙하거든요. 하하. 태교도 음악이 아니라 책으로 했다던데. 웃기죠? 그사람이 태교를 할정도로 나에게 신경썼다는게. 아, 뭐, 유치하게 부모님의 사랑이 그립다~이런건 아니에요. 그건 나에게 원래부터 주어지지 않았던건데. 흠, 어쨌든 부모님은 제가 공부를 열심히 해서 좋은 직업을 갖길 원했나봐요. 그래야지 자기들도 구질구질한 가난에서 벗어나니까요. 그렇지만 저는 공부엔 뜻이 없었어요. ...아니 왜 얘기가 이렇게 흘러갔지? 어쨌든, 전 힘든일이 있었을때마다 음악에 의지했어요. 어린시절에 괴롭힘 받을때나, 가난해서 차에서 살때나, 대학에 붙었지만 돈이 없어서 못갔을때나. 그리고 지금 있는 친구도 음악을 통해서 만난걸요? 윌리랑 에이켄도 다. 윌리는 스탠딩 공연에서 만났구요, 에이켄은 음악가게에서 하나밖에 안 남은 물건을 두고 싸우다가. 어쨌든, 그들을 통해서 본격적으로 노래를 부를때마다 저는 또다른 세계에 가는거 같았어요. 거기의 저는 가난하지도, 불행하지도, 바쁘지도, 외롭지도, 또 찌질이같지도 않았죠. 음, 이런말을 제 입으로 하긴 부끄럽지만 거기서 저는 음악을 사랑하는 예술가였어요. 지금도 음악을 사랑하기는 한데, 저같은 찌질이는 '예술가가 아니'잖아요. 안그래요?

2-1. 음악이라...글쎄, 솔직히 어렸을때는 음악에 흥미가 없었어. 그냥 멋있어보이니까 피아노도 배워보고, 중고등학교때는 여자좀 꼬셔볼려고 기타를 배우고. 물론 그게 통했다는건 아니지만. 나는 엄청 평범하게 살았으니까. 근데 아들...크흠. 미안, 아직도 말하기가 껄끄러워서. 어쨌든, 걔가 음악을 그렇게 좋아하더라고. 음악이라고 하니 또 거창해진거 같은데, 그냥 노래부르는거 좋아했어. 기타도 줄좀 튕기는걸 좋아했고. 그래서 걔한테 학원을 등록해줬는데, 뭐, 같이 활동하는게 유대관계에 또 좋다고 그러더라? 그래서 나도 같이 했지, 뭐. 그게 다야. 지금은...유일하게 남은 아들과의 연결고리지. 죽은 사람이랑 대화할수는 없잖아. 안그래? 워워, 불쌍하게 안봐도 돼. 어차피 죽은지 2년이다 더 됬는데. ...2년... Shit, 잠깐만...

1-2. 뭐야, 옆방 인터뷰 벌써 끝났어요? 내가 너무 길게 얘기한건 아니죠? 뭐, 아니라면 다행이고. 음, 어쨌든, 다음 질문이 뭐라구요?

Q. 음악에 대해서 하고싶은 말이 있다면?

1-2(이어서) ...그게 뭐에요.

Q. 아무말이나.

1-2(이어서) ...음악을 존경하지 않는 사람들이 정말 싫어요. 유명해지려고 남의 음악을 베끼고, 표절하고, 안했다고 우기고. 그게 뭐야. 뭐 그렇게해서 돈이야 잘 벌겠죠. 근데 그게 음악인가? 음악은요, 자기 자신을 표출해내는거에요. 박자로 분위기를 표현하고, 멜로디로 감정을 표현하고, 가사로 자신의 가치관을 세상에 전달하는거라구요. 그런데 남의것을 가져다 쓰면, 자신의 자아가 없어지는거라고 생각해요. 너무 거창하게 들릴수도 있겠지만, 제 생각은 그렇다구요. 나를 팔면서까지 돈이 좋으면 말리진 않지만, 짠해요. 불쌍하고. 허락을 맡은거라도, 심지어 자기 가족이라도 그러면 안되는 거에요. 가족이라도 생각은 다를-... ........... Fuck.

2-2. 크흠... 음, 하고싶은 말이 있냐고?

Q.네.

2-2(이어서) 글쎄. 딱히 없는데. 아, 음악의 최대 장점이자 단점은 간접체험을 할수 있다는 거야. 그게 장점인 이유는 여러가지 감정을 느껴볼수 있다는거지. 사랑하던 사람이 죽은 남자의 감정이나, 하늘 높게 올라갔다가 밑바닥까지 추락해 버린 여자의 감정이나. 부모님이 그리운 꼬맹이의 감정이나. 그래, 이런것들 다 좋지. 내 인생이 풍요로워 지니까. 근데 문제는, 거기에 심취된다는거지. 다들 그 감정속에 빠져서 가라앉아버려. 그러다가 주변사람을 상처주기까지 하지. 그 구질구질한 감정들을 느끼고, 하나 남은 연결고리를 꼭 붙잡는답시고 주변과의 고리를 싹 다 끊어내고. 웃긴건 그런짓을 하는 동안에는 정당화가 돼. 조금 더 있으면 그만두자, 조금만 더, 조금만- 그러다가 문제가 터지는거지. 음악에 너무 깊게 빠지면 안돼. ...사실 이건 음악의 단점이 아니라 개개인의 특성 이겠지만. 이런, 질문이 너무 추상적인거 아니야? 

Q. 음악에 대해서 좋은 구절 하나만 말해봐요.

1-3. Music helps me escape from the reality I live in.

2-3. 음악은 내가 살고 있는 현실에서 도망치는걸 도와주지.

Q. Thank you.


End file.
